


longing

by orphan_account



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Live Action TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: zhou zekai can only stare as sun xiang glows with the radiance of a thousand suns.
Relationships: One-Sided - Relationship, Zhōu Zékǎi/Sūn Xiáng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: QZGS Rare Pair Week 2020





	longing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тоска](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752920) by [Lolly_Sudzimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_Sudzimen/pseuds/Lolly_Sudzimen)



> **longing**  
>  _noun_  
>  :strong, persistent desire or craving, especially for something unattainable or distant

since sun xiang joined samsara two summers ago, many people have compared him with zhou zekai. 

it truly baffles zhou zekai–the two of them are as different as a moth and a flame, in his eyes.

sun xiang is much more beautiful, first of all. 

objectively, zhou zekai knows he’s attractive – hard not to, when his manager, teammates, and fans alike sing praises about his appearance to him to his face on a daily basis. the statement is especially hard to ignore when it is shoved at his face everywhere he goes, in the form of billboards and countless advertisements and endorsements all over china. he can’t even get a bottle of yogurt in the supermarket without seeing at least one product with his face plastered on it. 

but save for that? he’s just… there. about as interesting as a piece of stale bread left out on the table for a day.

sun xiang’s different–his beauty is in how passionately he burns. 

where zhou zekai tends to stand at the sidelines, not without extreme awkwardness, sun xiang burns. brightly, ferociously. 

sometimes the other man reminds zhou zekai of the campfire from that summer camp years ago. it is nothing but a fleeting recollection by now, a decade and a half after his parents, desperate for him to learn to talk to new people, sent him there one summer. 

save for one particular snapshot. 

it was the last night of the camp. the coordinators had hyped the campfire up as the last activity after everyone had to say their goodbyes and go back to their lives. zhou zekai had not been interested (he had been missing the familiar comforts of his home and his mother’s cooking to look forward to something else other than going home), but the way the flame had devoured the pile of wood and other debris, undeterred by the obstacles in its way, turning it into nourishment that made the fire stronger, brighter, hotter–that stayed with him. 

he remembers how the fire had started when a matchstick was swiped against its box and how it turned into this mesmerizing, encompassing spectacle. how he stared intently into the roaring flames and everyone was suddenly laughing because the asian weirdo who didn’t speak burnt his s’more into a crisp. he had been the odd one out among the other kids who had laughed and danced around the fire, but why should he care, when the fire, inviting yet untouchable, was there, burning brighter than everything else he had ever seen?

he couldn’t look away then, so how could he possibly succeed in that now? how can he look away, when the object of his sights–only a table across, yet impossibly beyond reach–is glowing with the radiance of a thousand suns?

**Author's Note:**

> hundredblossoms#2471 @ discord


End file.
